Hybrid Sight
The Hybrid Sight is an attachment appearing in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The Hybrid Sight is attached to Kevin Sparks' M4A1 in Dead for a Day. Gallery M4A1 Hybrid Sight MW2G.png|Sparks holding an M4A1 with a Hybrid Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Hybrid Sight attaches a Holographic Sight and a magnifier; it was first seen attached to the M4A1 in the E3 trailer. The magnifier can flip from the right side to the top of the weapon on the fly, allowing for versatile aiming that can be adapted to different combat situations. To prevent people from using the Holographic Sight exclusively, both scopes are brought up slower, with the magnifier having a slower ADS than the ACOG Scope, along with slightly increased weapon sway. The magnifier is activated and deactivated by using the control for the first equipment item (left D-pad for consoles, key 3 on PC). However, as this is the same control to ready an underbarrel attachment, the Hybrid Sight cannot be used in conjunction with one. (This issue is fixed in Black Ops 2, where the button to toggle the hybrid sight is now activated by clicking on one of the analog sticks, allowing the left D-pad button open for launchers.) Campaign The Hybrid Sight makes three appearances in the campaign, all three times being part of the player's starting loadout being used by Frost and Yuri. In "Black Tuesday", the player has an M4A1 with a Hybrid Sight attached, while it is attached to the ACR 6.8 in "Scorched Earth". The third appearance is a unique sniper rifle version in "Eye of the Storm" attached to the RSASS used by Yuri. Interestingly the scope is fixed on top of the gun while the red dot sight is fixed to the left side, this means the gun has to be turned on its side when using the red dot sight. Special Ops The M4A1 with which player(s) begin Fatal Extraction and Flood the Market will always have a Hybrid Sight. Multiplayer The Hybrid Sight is also present in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer, available exclusively for all of the Assault Rifles. It has a 1.2x zoom without the magnifier and a 2.4x zoom with the magnifier, contrary to the in-game description. The Hybrid Sight is most effective on Assault Rifles with controllable recoil and good range, such as the ACR 6.8 or the G36C, as player can ensure that their bullets make their mark. SMGs can mount a similar sight called the HAMR. The HAMR has a much faster switch between the two reticles, and is much less obstructive when using the scope, however, the HAMR's Red Dot is half of the normal size. Advantages Because the Hybrid Sight provides both a low-zoom optic and a high-zoom optic simultaneously, players using it can more easily engage enemies at a wider variety of distances. Limitations The Hybrid Sight has a slower ADS time compared to the standalone ACOG, although Quickdraw may partially remedy this effect. Users also must swap between appropriate sights at the right time, or else they could be left using the wrong scope at the wrong time. Despite rumors, Sleight of Hand is used only to reload faster (or swap weapons faster with the Pro variant), and thus it will not speed up the scope-switching time. The act of having to flip the magnifier between the two optics might put users at a disadvantage compared to enemies with weapons that have simpler one-zoom optics. Also, the Hybrid Sight will obstruct more of the user's peripheral vison with both magnifications, due to the large size of the magnifier. With the MK14, the Hybrid Sight allows the player to push the rifle into a mid-range DMR like role, however, the ACOG sight would be better suited for this task. Gallery ACR 6.8 Hybrid Sight On MW3.png|An ACR 6.8 with the Hybrid Sight attachment Hybrid Sight On ADS MW3.png|The Hybrid Sight in use. M4A1 Hybrid Sight Off ADS MW3.png|Aiming down the Hybrid Sight without the scope. Hybrid Scope Equipping MW3.png|Deploying the Hybrid Sight. Hybrid Scope Unequipping MW3.png|The player putting down the Hybrid Sight. Hybrid Sight third person MW3.jpg|The Hybrid Sight as it appears in third person RSASS Hybrid Sight MW3.png|The unique Hybrid Sight found on Yuri's RSASS in "Eye of the Storm". Call of Duty: Ghosts While several hybrid optics appear in Call of Duty: Ghosts, the Hybrid Sight itself appears as an integrated attachment into the Ripper weapon from the Devastation DLC. Toggling the sight (done in a similar manner to the Tracker Sight) changes the gun between SMG and AR mode, where the SMG sight acts as a traditional iron sight, and the AR sight has an electronic interface. Gallery Ripper Muzzle Brake Holographic CoDG.png|The Hybrid Sight in Assault Rifle mode. Ripper AR ADS.jpg|Aiming in Assault Rifle mode. Ripper Crocodlie CoDG.png|The Hybrid Sight in Submachine Gun mode. Ripper SMG ADS.jpg|Aiming in Submachine Gun mode. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Hybrid Sight returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is a 4x magnifier with a fixed frontal red dot sight. When the player wishes to zoom in, the magnifier sides back and thus magnifies the red dot sight. The Hybrid Sight is available to all assault rifles, submachine guns (except the SAC3), heavy weapons (except the XMG), and to the Crossbow. The Hybrid Sight will slightly decrease ADS time on Heavy Weapons and decrease ADS sprint out times on all weapons. It should be noted that the Hybrid Sight eclipses the ACOG Scope in terms of usefulness: the ACOG Scope is known to increase idle sway, blur peripheral vision, and lacks a close range zoom ability. The Hybrid Sight lacks these downsides, has a close range zoom level, and is easier to unlock than the ACOG Scope. The only thing making the ACOG Scope stand out from the Hybrid Sight is its compatibility on the Sniper Rifles (bar the Atlas 20mm) and the Pistols. Gallery AK12 Hybrid Sight AW.png|The AK12 with a Hybrid Sight in higher zoom level Hybrid Sight ADS AW.png|Aiming with the higher zoom level ASM1 Hybrid Lower Zoom AW.png|The ASM1 with a Hybrid Sight in lower zoom level Hybrid Sight Lower Zoom ADS AW.png|Aiming with the lower zoom level Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare While several hybrid optics appear in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, the Hybrid Sight itself appears as an integrated attachment into the RPR Evo/Ripper weapon in a identical way akin to Call of Duty: Ghosts. Toggling the sight (Hold Y/Triangle) changes the gun between SMG and AR mode, where the SMG sight acts as a traditional iron sight, and the AR sight has an electronic interface. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The attachment appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as the 4.0 Flip Hybrid. It is available alongside the Integral Hybrid, Canted Hybrid and Thermal Hybrid sights. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The reticle cannot be customized. *The loss of peripheral vision is similar to that of the ACOG Scope from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *A sniper variant of the attachment appears on the RSASS in "Eye of the Storm", where the player has either the option of the default sniper scope or an attached Red Dot Sight. This is not available in Multiplayer. *The Holographic sight in the front of the magnifier has 1.2 times zoom which is actually lower than the standard 1.35 times zoom on the iron sights of assault rifles. *When switched to Holographic Sight, the blocking frame is smaller than the actual Holographic Sight alone. The blocking frame is similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Holographic Sight variant. *In multiplayer, the Hybrid Sight appears to be zoomed in less than campaign, possibly because there are longer sight-lines in campaign due to the levels being larger. *Quickdraw Pro will not make the player change sights quicker. *Interestingly, the Hybrid Sight in campaign, when the weapon is put down, will always be set off to the side, even though the M4A1 will automatically have it set up when picked up. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *In early footage, the attachment was called "Variable Red Dot Sight". *If the Atlas 20mm is equipped with the Variable Zoom Scope in Exo Survival, it will call the attachment a Hybrid Sight. Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Attachments